Giving In
by circa divide
Summary: Ellis/Nick SLASH! 2 Years after the infection hits Ellis and Nick find themselves in a situation that they might not know how to get out of. 1st chapter is angst-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is completely new to me, so tell me what I'm doing well, what I'm doing wrong, and with that said, enjoy! This is a kind of angsty. Inspired by The Dumbing Down of Love by Frou Frou.  
Set place 2 years after the infection has been contained, in a motel room. Ellis stuck with Nick because he didn't have anybody left and Nick accepted it because he never really had anyone before.

* * *

Ellis woke up and looked at the clock lying next to the bed where he and Nick had fallen asleep. '4:54' it silently stated, blinking off and on again. He rolled on his side and faced the man before him. Sometime in the night Nick had taken his shirt off and threw it on the chair lying next to the door of the hotel room.

Without even realizing Ellis' hands had reached up towards the other man's chest, gently touching the light dusting of dark hair and the skin that lay underneath. He then moved his hands to the muscled arms touching as lightly as he could. He removed one of his hands and then reached up to Nick's defined jaw. His skin was slightly rough but that was what attracted him to the older man, that he was experienced and caring.

Nick stirred in his sleep and Ellis retracted his hands and the realization of what he had been doing finally caught up to him and he stepped out of the bed and walked towards the door. Making sure he had a key with him he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He walked forward a few steps before he feel to his knees and wept.

"What am I doing?" He quietly asked himself. "What the fuck am I doing?" He stayed outside until he calmed down and quietly mad his way back into the room and slipped into the bed. He fell asleep facing Nick and a sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

The sun shines gently upon his face, peering through the slightly parted blinds in the hotel. The prefect complexion of his skin, tan from working outside on the hot sunny days in Savannah, Georgia; His bright lips, not chaffed, not chapped, but pink and supple.

The clock next to the bed blinked on and off '8:32.'

Nick reached up and lifted the truckers hat off of Ellis' head and gently ran his fingers over the others hair. He retracted his hand as if he was hurt, but to his amusement it was from surprise. Surprise at how… right, it really felt. He held his hands in his lap and forced himself not to reach over the beautiful figure lying next to him.

He pulled the covers off himself and stepped into the bathroom. He began to disrobe and turned on the shower. He looked in the mirror before stepping in and saw trails of water running down his face. He touched them just to make sure that they really were there.

"Such a fucking baby…" He said to himself in a sad and quiet voice. "Can't even realize when you're fucking crying." He proceeded to pull himself together and step into the shower.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so I know it's not the best, but I'm trying, and this is my first attempt at a Nick/Ellis fic. So, please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all who read even if you didn't review! But I really would like more reviews to tell me how I'm doing!! Anyway, second chapter starts now!  
_Italics_ mean a flash back; _"Italics in quotations" _mean thoughts.

* * *

Ellis rose from his peaceful slumber as he looked to his right and saw that nobody was there. He looked around and panicked for a moment until he heard the sound of the shower running. His mind returned to his thoughts only a few hours ago and he felt tears about to fall yet again, but bit his lip and held them back.

_A snowball flew past his head as Ellis ducked back behind his wall of snow laughing happily. Another flew past him as he popped back up and ran over to Nick's small fort and jumped over the wall. He landed on top of Nick and took a handful of snow and threw it in the older man's face. Nick laughed quickly and took Ellis' hands and flipped him over on his back. Nick then laughed a more hearty, deep, and joy filled laugh as he proudly posted himself above the younger man. At that moment Ellis realized, that he loved this man, and it had grown too far to even think about going back to what they had before._

Nick stepped out of the bathroom, one hand holding the towel he clutched around his waist and one hand with another towel drying his hair. _"His hair looks so good all messed up like that."_ Ellis thought to himself while soaking in the beautiful sight before him.

"Mornin, El." Nick said to the younger man as he pushed the thoughts of how cute Ellis looked bringing himself back from a good night's sleep. His hair was sticking up in random places and his chest puffed out and his muscles flexed has he gave a loud yawn.

"Mornin, Nick." Ellis replied back. "Where're we headed today?" He pulled the covers off of himself and stole glances at Nick as he put on his clothes, he couldn't help himself, and it couldn't harm the other in any way.

"I don't know, how are you feeling about an aquarium? There's one close by to here, only about an hour out of the way and we can keep on our path to New York from there?" Nick asked to the other whose face immediately lit up at the question. His heart gave fluttered at the smile that rose on the mechanics face.

"That would be great, Nick! I've always wanted to see sharks and stuff! I'm gonna take a shower." He, almost, shouted as he jumped off the bed and grabbed a towel and jumped into the bathroom.

Nick finished dressing, a pair of fitted blue jeans, a t-shirt with blue and green designs and a grey track jacket; he got up from the chair to slip on a pair of black converse and grabbed his wallet and keys as he began to pack up his belongings into his backpacks. He heard the shower start again and imagined the other man in the shower, glistening beads of water making their way down his body. He closed his eyes and looked towards the bed where they lay the night before and then made his way over to it.

He grabbed the pillow that Ellis used and inhaled the scent of the man he longed to hold in his arms and call his own. It smelled of sweat and honey, an odd combination but coming from Ellis made it all the more beautiful and intoxicating. He placed it back down and willed his heart to slow down as he continued packing his stuff together.

He heard the water turn off as he made his way out the door with his bags to put into the black Cadillac CTS-V that he purchased immediately after being released from the CEDA center. He would not be walking around and he did not want a cheap car on his hands that he would hate later on. He opened the trunk and placed the bags next to the silver case that contained a pair of handguns and an emergency kit, it was better to be prepared for the worst if it came to it.

He closed the trunk of the car and watched the snow fall slowly around him. He saw a couple of kids throwing snow balls at each other while their parents tried to get them to stop while failing miserably.

_The snowball he threw just missed Ellis by an inch, he laughed as he saw the other duck behind his little wall. The large wall he had built would be more protection than that stupid little thing. To his surprise he felt Ellis jump on top of him and push him back into the snow and laughed a small laugh as snow was pushed in his face at the cute attempt that the younger man had tried. To his advantage he had much better upper body strength and easily flipped Ellis over on his back and looked down into the face of the man before him. His eyes held such brightness and his face were structured so perfectly that he would be attractive for many decades to come. He felt his heart flutter and began to laugh at the situation but in his mind he realized that something changed at that moment about how he felt towards Ellis and there was no turning around._

He shook his head and made his way back into the motel room and caught a glimpse of Ellis pulling on a pair of underwear, he stopped in his tracks and couldn't move, all he could do was stare. The perfectly defined muscles of his back was a given, working with cars and having to lift many heavy things would easily give you defined muscles, but he what he didn't expect was the… lower region of his back that fit so snugly and perfectly into the low-cut briefs he was pulling on. He closed his eyes at that point and put his hand over his face as he made his entrance known to Ellis.

"Ellis are you decent?" He asked although he knew the answer already.

"Yea, Nick." He answered. And Nick brought down his hand and opened his eyes. He wasn't really prepared then either for the sight of the slight dusting of brown hair that lay on top of Ellis' pecs or the perfect happy trail that led from his navel to the top of the underwear he just put. Ellis pulled the red t-shirt, which snug very tightly, to his body and then grabbed a pair grey jeans along with a black zip-up hoodie.

"Ellis, get your stuff in your bags, we have to head out if you want to see the sharks and jellyfish." Nick said with humor and happiness in his voice.

"I'm hurryin', Nick! Just hold on!" Ellis said as he put his getting ready into high gear, he pulled on a pair of socks and the Addidas. Ellis then pulled on the grey beanie that lay on top of his bag. "How do I look?" He said as he stood in the clothes that Nick had helped him purchase because he 'didn't have anything respectable.'

"You look good," He paused for a second to see if Ellis' face would show anything. "But we need to jet and get on our way to the aquarium." Ellis threw the last of his belongings into the duffle bags and threw one to Nick and held one himself.

Nick opened the back door of the car and threw one bag in while Ellis threw the other and then got into the driver seat while Ellis slipped into the passenger seat. The engine of the car roared and the car came to life, the navigation popped up and Nick placed the route to the aquarium as the next destination and pulled up to the front of the motel.

He then jumped out and went to pay the manager the money they owed, and as he looked towards the car he saw Ellis smile as he played with the seat warmer and the radio stations. He felt his stomach turn again and felt his heart rate increase and before he realized it he spaced out as the woman behind the counter was trying to hand him back his change.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed the bills from the man and stuffed them into his wallet.

"It's perfectly fine. I see the way you look at him, you must be so smitten." Said the woman while she gave Nick a rub on the arm.

"Yeah, but it won't make a difference because I know it's hopeless to wish for something that can never happen." He said as he slid his wallet back into his pocket and opened the door.

"Never say never, kid. You don't know what might prove you wrong, that much I've learned myself." She said just before Nick stepped out the door.

Nick stepped back into the car and put it into gear and pulled out on the road.

"What was she talkin' to you bout, Nick? You looked awful sad." Ellis asked, worried about the man driving.

"Nothing El, nothing." He said as he pulled onto the highway.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this next update. Please review and tell me what you want to see, because I have a very nice plan for this story but need a couple more ideas to make it build, so help me out!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** After a long time I'm back and the show is back on the road. I'm sorry for not updating for the longest time but my personal life started to creep up on me and it interrupted my concentration! Gah! Anyway, chapter 3 begins!

* * *

Ellis changed the radio station once more and yet another pop tune came through the cars speaker system.

"Well damn, there ain't nothin' good playin' the radio no more! Where's the rock? The metal? The hardcore shit?" Ellis said as he grew more frustrated with the small musical selection playing over the radio.

"El, you do know that most of the rock bands we all knew and loved died with the green flu? I mean most of the bands we all knew are history, it's sad yes, but you have to just take it as it is." Nick explained as he kept his eyes on the road looking for the next exit he had to take.

"True, but that don't mean you can't play their music on the radio! It could be called a tribute station or somethin'! I just wanna listen to rock again!" Ellis said as he shook his head in disappointment.

The navigation announced: In, 5, miles, take Exit 49.

Nick took out his cellphone which doubled as his music player and handed it to Ellis. "Unlock the touch screen, click the menu button at the bottom, then open the music player then pick something you like." Ellis did as instructed and found a song he wanted to listen to.

"What do I do now, Nick?" Ellis looked around for any type of music in line.

Nick handed him a small black block that had a metal connection piece sticking out of the side. "Open the charger port and plug this in, the bottom should light up blue and say AUX."

Ellis again did what he said and indeed it did say AUX. Nick then pushed the AUX button and Music came through the speakers.

As Nick continued to drive he focused less on the music that came through the speakers but more on Ellis' voice. It was absolutely beautiful and it had a ring to it that made even the best singer pale in compairison.

"Ellis?" Nick said without looking over at the other man.

"Whats up, Nick?" Ellis leaned over the center console toward the other man.

"Why have you never taken up interest in singing? You're voice is... amazing." He looked over to Ellis and stared straight into his eyes. Ellis' cheeks blushed a dark shade of red and looked away, Nick's attention turned back to the road.

The rest of the car ride to the aquarium was spent in silence while Ellis had a smile on his lips and a flutter in his stomach. Nobody had ever said anything about his voice before, but he realized that he never sang aloud before in front of anybody but himself.

Nick blushed at his own words as well and realized he never really complimented anybody aside from himself, his ex-wife, and his daughter, when they were around.

They pulled up the aquarium and parked the car. Nick picked up the suitcase that contained the pistols and took an empty backpack he had bought, he also had one for Ellis and he opened both of them and placed a handgun in each with 3 clips for each of them, just in case something went down.

Nick put the strap of his backpack over his shoulder and threw the other at Ellis who caught it and did the same. They walked towards the entrance and watched all the excited children running ahead of their parents. Ellis smiled as did Nick. They continued to walk but not without noticing their hands idly hitting the other every now and then.

As they approached the ticket booth the woman inside looked up at them and smiled. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes can we have 2 adult tickets?" Nick asked the woman whose name tag read Susan.

"We're having a discount on couples tickets today, are you two a couple?" She asked both of them. Nick blushed the deepest shade of red and Ellis smiled and laughed.

"Well how much of a discount is it?" Nick inquired.

"Normally 2 adult tickets would come to be 45 dollars, with the discount it would be 25 dollars." She responded.

Nick looked at Ellis then back at the woman. "Then I guess we could be a couple." Nick blushed again as they woman gave him a small laugh. Ellis looked at Nick with a slight smile on his lips and a lingering to reach for the hand of the older man.

The woman then printed out the tickets, Nick gave her the money and they exchanged goodbyes. Nick didn't want to look at Ellis just yet, or he would die of embarrassment.

Ellis spoke up for a second as he pulled out his digital camera. "Well at least we saved 20 bucks, shit, we can get some dinner with that." He said as he pulled Nick to his side to take a picture. Ellis with his big smile and nick with his lopsided grin.

"Oh! Look, Nick! Penguins!" Ellis shouted as he grabbed Nicks hand and dragged him over to the large open air tank that contained around 15 or so of the black and white animals. Ellis dropped their hands and picked up his camera and snapped a couple more pictures before moving on to the other tanks.

Nick walked along with Ellis as he snapped more pictures of each exhibit. The look of wonder and excitement on the younger boys face put a flutter back into his stomach and a warm feeling in his chest. There was nobody who could smile as much as Ellis, that was for sure, but the smile wasn't just on his lips, but in his eyes, in his voice.

They came to a tank that had benches for people to sit in rows and just relax and watch as the fish in the large tank swam, the occasional shark hovering by. They sat down and Nick opened his backpack took out his phone and checked his e-mails. He saw that he received one from Rochelle.

_Nick,_

_I'm going to be in New York City for a week. I know you planned on going there from what your last e-mail said. If we are there at the same time I want to talk to you for a little while. I miss you and Ellis, you guys are my rock. Please e-mail me back, or call me, either way, keep in touch._

_Ro._

Nick sent and e-mail back saying that they would love to see her. He wanted to keep it a secret from Ellis as a surprise, so he kept his lips shut. He looked up only to see that Ellis was gone.

Nick looked around the surrounding area and saw only families and other people, but no sight of Ellis.

"Fuck." Nick cursed under his breath. He got up and walked in the direction of the next couple of tanks to no avail. He walked back to where he was sitting and looked around trying to spot any sign of interest to a child. He saw the jellyfish and ran over, but Ellis wasn't there either.

He looked along the walls and saw there was a bathroom and he ran straight for it. He never panicked as he was doing now. The bathroom was slightly crowded but he didn't care and he called out Ellis' name. Nobody responded so he walked out into the large tank area only to see Ellis was sitting where Nick had just been a minute ago, but with 2 cones of ice cream in his hands.

"Ellis, why did you run off?" Nick said as he got back to the bench.

"I didn', I told ya I was gonna get some ice cream, you were too busy in your phone to respond." Ellis said as he laughed and handed Nick his ice cream.

Nick gratefully took it and took a lick. "Well don't scare me like that, Ellis."

"I scared ya, did I?" Ellis said with a gloating tone.

"Don't expect it again, El." Nick responded playfully.

Many exhibits and pictures later Ellis and Nick walked out of the aquarium and toward the car. They placed the backpacks into the back seat and Nick started the car and turned onto the road to New York.

"So how did you like it?" Nick questioned.

"It was sooooo cooool! I love fish and sharks! The jellyfish were so awesome! I can't believe..." Ellis continued as Nick listened and drove. Nick loved to listen to Ellis talk, he would never admit it, but it was something he could never get enough of.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay well this concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, the next one is not too long away, again, I am so so so so sorry for the wait. Forgive me? -puppy dog eyes- Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay this took way longer than I hoped for, but it's finally here, I hope you enjoy and review this for me! Much love!

* * *

Ellis jumped out of the car once they finally parked in the street garage of the apartment that Nick owned. He looked pulled his bags over his shoulders and moved to the elevator. Nick made his way over once he grabbed his luggage and locked the car. He pressed the button and then waited.

Ellis looked to Nick and said, "What kind of apartment is it Nick? Is it dingy and dark?" Ellis inquired to the place they would be living for a while.

"You'll see when you get there Ellis, it's pretty blank right now so once we get all settled in we can personalize it, but for now it will have to do." Nick responded with a smile on his lips.

Once the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside Nick pushed the button for the top floor. Ellis looked over at him and said, "We have the top apartment? Ain't that like, always the best one?"

Nick laughed a little and looked at Ellis. "You watch too many movies Ellis, not all buildings have the top suite..." He left off until the doors opened once they reached the top floor. "...But this time you're right."

Ellis stepped out into a room with 12 feet high ceilings and a wall that was 80% windows. The room was very large, enough to host a small wedding reception. There were couches placed in the center of the large room facing a large LED TV. Off to the right there were 3 doors leading to 2 bedrooms, one a master and the other a guest, as well as a bathroom. To the left there was a kitchen and dining room.

It was very open, very modern and very... perfect. Ellis' eyes shot open and shone with excitement. Nick looked over and took in the sight of the younger mans expression. He felt a flutter in his chest again and began to smile himself. Ellis then turned to him and jumped onto the older man, arms wide open, and gave him a very tight excited hug.

Nick was shocked for a second then returned the favor. As they pulled apart the lack of space between them was shockingly real and Ellis jumped back, a blush rising in his cheeks, "I-I'm gunna go check out the... the... guest room, umm... yeah." He said as he hurried away.

Nick looked down at his feet and wondered what just happened between the two. His heart was beating so quickly he could feel it in his ears. He took his stuff into the master bedroom and placed them down, jumped into the bed, and quickly fell asleep, exhaustion setting in.

_Nick spun around as a hunter pounced on top of Rochell, Coach in the grip of a charger shouted for help. Nick looked to Ellis, 'You go get Coach, I'll help Ro.' The other nodded and ran for Coach, guns blazing. Nick pushed through the infected beating him to get to Rochelle, only to see the hunter jump off of her lifeless body onto a building. He looked towards the hunter than saw a small glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he pounced onto his next target, Ellis. 'NO!' Nick screamed as he tried to aim his guns at the hunter, but another mob of infected blocked his path. He couldn't let his other team-mate die. He punched the infected and shot them until he could see the hunter tearing Ellis apart, he pulled out his handguns and shot the hunter until it collapsed. Nick then rushed over to Ellis and pulled him onto his lap._

'_Hey, Nick.' Ellis said as he then coughed up blood. 'I don't think I'm gunna make it.' He said in a sad whisper._

'_No, Ellis.' Nick said on the verge of tears. 'Don't leave me, I don't know what to do here, that was always your job.' He said as he held tightly to the boy beneath him._

'_I'm sorry Nick.' Ellis said as he closed his eyes._

"NO!" Nick shouted as he awoke from his nightmare. He looked a the clock to see it was 7:30PM, past the time he wanted to cook dinner. He sat up in the bed and stared at the red blinking lights of the clock next to his bed.

Ellis burst open the door to Nick's room and rushed over to him. "What's wrong, Nick? I heard you scream from the kitchen."

Nick looked down at his lap and felt a tear roll down his face. "It's nothing, Ellis. Just a... dream."

Ellis put his hand below Nick's chin and lifted his face up, took his other hand and wiped the falling tears from his face and pulled Nick into another hug. Nick then hugged him back, crying on his shoulder and inhaling the scent of the young southerner.

Nick straightened himself out and pulled himself out of Ellis' grip. "I'll make some dinner okay, you can watch tv if you want." He gave Ellis a quick smile then left the room. Ellis then walked back out, grabbed his cell phone that Nick purchased for him, and said, "Nick, I'm gonna go out for a walk, call me when you want me to come back okay, I won't walk too far, cause I don't really know my way around New York, so I'll just stay close." He said as he entered the elevator and left.

Nick reached the kitchen and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He went through his contacts until he reached the number he was looking for and hit the send button.

It rang a couple of times then a very familiar voice came through the other line.

"Hey... yeah... you should come over for dinner as a surprise, after I need to talk to you for a bit... No it's nothing like that, I take damn good care of the kid... It is about him though... okay... yeah... I'll text you the address... mhmm... in about an hour? ...okay, bye."

Nick then picked up his wallet and headed to the grocery store. He had enough with holding in these feelings, and he was going to let them come to the surface, he just had to plan the perfect night... _"Yeah, really easy task."_

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay so this was a bit shorter, I hope that doesn't mean you won't come back and read more when I post it, I'll make it longer for you guys, I promise! The idea I have in my head is quite devious and might make you guys a bit mad, but you'll see why it has to happen soon enough, so please review and come back for more! I love you guys! And until next time, Live Long and Prosper!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter goes out to everyone who keeps coming back to read it, as well as though who review!

**Elite-Nachos -** Ellis is adorable, I am just trying to do him justice! Lol  
**MukaMuka - **I feel like the end of my chapters are always rushed, haha, so I'm glad you like them!  
**Desuchini -** Thank you! And I wish I had a DSi :/ And I like to make Nick a bit of a hipster cause I just see him in a different light.  
**Claire Valintine - **I tried to make it as long as I could because there it was pretty much just a filler chapter -facepalm-

Reviews are inspiration and love, so if you want to see this continue I would love to hear what you think, I keep losing focus! This chapter is mainly Ellis centered, because that's where the exciting stuff happens!

* * *

As Ellis stepped into the elevator he calmed himself, the unexpected, but not unwanted, hug from Nick had made him freak out a little bit, he took off his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair. He breathed deeply, in and out, trying to calm his nerves. 'In through the nose, out through the mouth.' He repeated to himself.

The doors opened and he stepped through the lobby they had previously entered through to get the keys. The door man smiled at him. "Hello, young man."

"Hi there." Ellis said back with his southern drawl seeming out of place. "Are there any stores around here that sell custom jewelry?" He asked already planning a surprise.

"Well yes, there are. Do you want a map?" The man asked pulling one off of the stand next to him. Ellis nodded and pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Okay you want to walk south from here for 3 blocks and make a left. It'll be on your right in 2 more blocks, it's called Faleria Jewels." He explained as he drew lines on the map for Ellis.

"Thank ya, sir." He said as he took the map from the man. He started his walk down the sidewalks enjoying the faces in the crowd as he strode by. There were so many people here, much more than in Georgia, it was exciting and nerve-racking at the same time.

He walked through the mass amounts of people apologizing when people bumped into him only to be met with a grunt, a warning, 'watch where you're going' shouted at him, or a string of curses. He had never realized that people differed in their manners based on the place they grew up, because, from the moment he was born to the moment the the infection hit, he had never left his hometown.

He eventually reached the jeweler and walked inside to be met with a smiling woman. "How can I help you, sir?" She asked with a false smile on her face. He could tell she was doing this job, not out of pleasure, but out of need.

"I was wonderin' what kinda jewelery you could customize? I needa get 2 matchin' necklaces." He said as he fidgeted.

"What kind of necklace are you looking for? We carry a variety of items, so if you can explain it to me I can narrow down the selection for you." She asked as she led him towards a glass counter which housed many different types of pendants, earrings, diamond necklaces, and the like.

"Well, ya see, I never really bought anything fancy like this before. I'm not from 'round here, if ya haven't noticed." He said with a small laugh. "But I guess just somethin' simple, maybe silver, with a name engraved on it?"

"Alright, I'll show you some of our more simple pieces." She then led her over to a smaller glass counter. Immediately he spotted the perfect piece, a simple silver rectangular pendant, not screaming anything, rather suggesting an appreciation, and he found what he was looking for.

"That one over there," He said pointing to the piece, "That's perrrrfect."

She took it out of the case and held it up to him, "You said you needed 2 right?" He nodded, "What a lucky lady she is. What would you like engraved on it." He looked away a little embarrased and mumbled 'Nick.' "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I said... 'Nick.'" He looked at her embarrased. She then gave him a big smile, a real smile.

"Don't be embarrased honey, there's nothing to be ashamed about." He looked up to her and smiled back. "I just thought you were one of those guys who comes in here, all high and mighty, wanting to buy something to woo a girl into liking them." She then leaned closer to Ellis and whispered to him. "The men who do that are scum." She gave him a wink.

Ellis gave a small laugh. "I know what you mean." He said.

"So you and this Nick character, are you two together?" She asked while getting out forms for order and customization.

Ellis looked down and twiddled his thumbs, "No... but I'm sure hopin' we will be." He picked up the pen and started to fill out the form.

"How did you meet?" She asked, Ellis looked at her hesitantly. "I'm sorry if I'm being so invasive, I just want to know why you would be purchasing custom jewelery, for someone who you're not even with."

"Well... in the truth of it all, we met at the start of the infection..." He started his story. And over the next hour, everything was told to a complete stranger, someone who Ellis didn't know, wouldn't have met if it hadn't been for Nick. And she listened, to every word, hung on to them as Ellis paused to collect his thoughts, and felt the emotions as Ellis retold his story.

"...and now I'm here because... well, 'cause I want to tell him how I feel." He said coming to the conclusion of his tale. The woman looked at him and wiped away the tears that remained in her eyes, and grabbed Ellis hand.

"I can't begin to tell you how... inspired I am by you and your hectic 'adventures.'" She looked around the store. "I'll do your order for you for free if you do something for me."

"What? I can't do that! I hafta pay ya!" Ellis said shocked.

"No, it'll be on me, just send me a picture of his face when you tell him. From what I can tell from your story, if he can put up with you for 2 whole years and stuck with you through all that keeping you alive on his own food and medical equipment, the feeling is mutual, honey." She said to him as he finished filling out the form.

"I hope that's true, damn, I hope it's true." He said, "Thank you for everything. I'll be back when you give me a ring." He said before and turned to leave the store. As he reached the door he turned back around, "I don't even know your name, miss."

She laughed and said, "It's Nicole, you go and enjoy your night now, Ellis." She said picking up the forms.

"I will, I'll see you soon." He gave her a wave and left the store.

As he was on his way back he looked behind him to see two people walking staring at his feet. He brushed it off and continued walking, that was, until, he was pushed into an alley.

One of the men pulled out a knife and the other grabbed his shirt. "You better give me your wallet, and give it to me now!" Screamed the attacker.

"I don't have any money on me, man, let go!" Ellis yelled, trying to get the attention of the passing people, but to no avail. He was met with a swift punch to the mouth, and a knee to the gut. Ellis fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way huh?" Said the one holding the knife. He gave Ellis a swift kick to the stomach and then a punch in the head.

As Ellis began to lose consciousness he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and a scream from somewhere off. He heard the rush of feet and a clink as he saw the knife drop to the floor, covered in blood. He felt soft hands on his face and a familiar voice in his ear, but he couldn't hear the words being spoken. The world fell into darkness, all he could hear were sirens, and then nothing.

Nick heard his phone ring and picked it up. "Hey, Ro, when are you getting here?"

"Nick! You have to get to the hospital!" The frantic woman yelled into the phone.

"What happene-" Nick stopped mid sentence and felt his heart drop. "Ellis... is he okay?" He began to collect his car keys and jacket.

"Oh god, nick. He lost alot of blood and he's unconscious. I rode in the ambulance with him to get here, he's not in good condition Nick. It's bad." She said trying her best to keep her voice under control and keep her sobbing to a minimum. "Get here as soon as you can." She told him the address and he knew where it was.

"I'll be there in 10. Just hold on tight." He said ending the call and running out the door.

He ran down the stairs of the building thinking it faster than the elevator with the one person who he cared for more than anybody on his mind, and the most unpleasant feeling he had ever felt in his stomach.

'I'm coming kid, and I'm not losing you now!'

* * *

**A/N: **okay.. I am incredibly sorry for the wait! I just started school and the summer was so hectic with packing and preparing and everything. I just hope you can forgive me! Please? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
